3 Quarters Can't Buy You Much
by LisaMarieHourglass
Summary: Dalila Storm had moved in her almost 15 years almost 40 times. She had lived in 17 states and gone to 35 schools. She lived with her mom, and that was it. She had never met her father, or her mother's father. She hated them for that. 5 days before her 15th birthday, she found herself escaping a monster's menu and in front of a building, with questions screaming out the walls.
1. Chapter 1

I'm an anomaly.

Things like me should not exist.

What exactly am I?

How could I be classified?  
Has something like me ever happened before?  
Where should I stay?

Should I be allowed to stay at all?

Am I dangerous?

How did I manage to survive so long already?  
What do my father and grandfather think?  
What was my father thinking?

Should I be allowed to even exist?

All of these questions pounded my head as I sat alone in my cabin at Camp Half-Blood, my new home. Salty tears streamed down my face as I celebrated my 15th birthday in the cold and damp interior, questioning my existence. These questions were my welcoming to the world of Gods and Demigods, and me.

I started that week in my New York apartment with my mother. Her ash-black hair hung to her waist, her black eyes sharp as ever. Me and my mother couldn't have looked more different. Her hair was straight and black, mine was uncontrollably curly and a light brown. Her eyes were so dark you often couldn't see the line between iris and pupil. Mine were a piercing green. If our faces weren't the same shape and our noses weren't so alike, I would have sworn I was adopted. She told me my eyes reminded me of my father. I wouldn't be able to back her up on that, though. She told me she was a spitting image of her father, my grandfather, whom I had never met. I had never seen pictures of him, I didn't know his name, and I hated him for that. This was the same with my father. I hated him too. Me and my mother had grown close through the years, because neither of us had known our fathers, and we related with each other.

Only now I had a pang of hatred and anger in my heart towards her. How could she not have told me? She knew my fate. She knew where I came from. I never understood why we moved so often until know. It would have attracted monsters.

I learned that when a dracanae showed up on my doorstep ready to eat me for lunch. My mom sprang out from nowhere holding a bow and arrow. After an intense battle in our living room, my mom picked me up out of the ball I had curled myself into and told me to pack my bags.

She told me nothing on the way to the Empire State building. Absolutely nothing. I was crying and begging to know what was going on. She should have told me something, anything.

I don't remember much of how I got to Camp except for crying and clinging to my mom's hand.

"Who is she?"

"Long time no see, Mr. D." My mother replied to the fat man that was glaring at her.

"We're not accepting second generations right now. There's no room." He shrugged her off and turned away.

"There's room for her. Where's Chiron?" The man I had associated with Mr. D turned around.

"Out back."

My mother led me away from him, and towards a field.

"What's going on? Please tell me something." I begged.

"Dalila, I'm going to leave you at this camp for the summer. You're going to have fun here, and I promise everything will be explained in due time." She caressed my face and grabbed my hand again.

We walked to the edge of a long field.

"Chiron! My mother called, waving at a group of horses." I had decided that she had gone crazy. Then, one of the horses turned and started galloping towards us. As it got closer, I realized that where I had thought it's neck had been, was the upper body of a man. A centaur. I had learned about them in my English class the past year as we studied Greek Lit.

"Anastasia! Is that you?" The centaur called. I started to feel dizzy, like I was going to pass out.

"It is. Olympus, Chiron! It's been forever." She said fondly. They embraced like old comrades.

"What brings you back to Camp Half-Blood?" My mother looked at me, and then back to horsieman. His face turned somber.

"I'm so sorry Anastasia, did D not tell you? We can't let her stay if"

"Chiron. She's not second generation." Her eyes were trying to convey more than I knew.

"What do you mean?" The centaur's face was muddled with confusion.

"Her father…" Then his eyes grew wide in recognition.

"You don't mean… Anastasia did you really?"

"I did. I know. I'm an idiot. But I wouldn't go back on it for a second." She turned around and hugged me.

"Does that mean she has the blood of two…"

"Yes. I think so. I don't know. But her father knew what he was doing." She let go of me and rustled my curly mop.

"We'll have to take care of this. Come." Chiron beckoned us as he trotted to the building where we had met Mr. D.

"Stay out here." I sat down on the ground outside of the building.

I heard all of those questions through the walls. Some were shouted, some were said with terror in their voice. My mother's voice was heard every once in a while pleading to let me stay, apologizing, admitting she had been wrong. I had no idea what was going on at all.

After what seemed like forever, someone came out for me. My mother was still inside.

"You do sort of look like Percy." They said. I had no idea what this meant. "Follow me."

They took me into a square of what looked like cabins. Straight ahead were two large cabins, the one on the left looked like it was marble with bronze doors. The one on the right was also marble, but in the dark I could tell it had some design on it, but I couldn't tell what.

I passed a row of cabins on my left. The first cabin on my left had peeling brown paint and looked almost in disrepair. There were no lights on inside any of the cabins that I could see. The second cabin I passed almost looked like a small factory. It had brick walls and smoke stacks. Then I passed a building that looked like it was made of solid gold. I started to get curious as to when I would stop and if I would be staying in one of these. The next cabin made me want to throw up. It was roughly painted red, with a large boar's head on it's front. I prayed I wouldn't stop there. Luckily we kept going. The last cabin I saw was the first on the row. It looked like it was made from rough sea stone, and had a seashell trident on the door.

My heart skipped a beat and I started for the door, not needing the approval of my escort. I walked in and saw rows of bunks against walls made of abalone. The breeze smelled of the sea. I walked towards windows that faced the ocean.

That's where I found myself now, drawing a cake with 15 candles onto the window.

"Make a wish, Dalila." I whispered to myself through my tears.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Warning I'm not sure how long this story will last. Reviews would be very much appreciated. I'm going to try to update every Tuesday, but I can't update EVERY Tuesday, so don't shoot my head off if I don't. Also, any plot ideas are welcomed whole heartedly because I have no idea where this story is going. It was kind of a spring of the moment idea and I have no idea what… really anything. Also, I am not very PJO literate, so I will probably mess up with a lot of the details about camp and stuff. I'm looking on Wiki's though, so…

Thanks!

Beffy/Lisa/Kelly

.com

I woke up the next morning with an insatiable desire for answers. Answers to the questions from yesterday, answers to the questions from yesterday, and for someone to tell me who the heck I am and why I got here.

I opened my suitcase and grabbed a simple t shirt and jeans. I slipped my feet into plain black ballet flats and, after brushing my hair, teeth and putting a little bit of make up on, stormed out of the cabin.

I opened to a mass of kids about my age meandering towards what looked like a mess hall. I hurried up to a pair of campers. One was a girl with fire like red hair and blue eyes like the sun. The other was a boy, tan with dark hair and green eyes.

"Um, hey." I said. "I'm Dalila, and I'm new here. I don't really know what's going on, could you help me?" I felt extremely awkward. The girl turned and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Renee. Daughter of Persephone. Nice to meet you. This is my friend Charles, Son of Apollo. We're on our way to breakfast. You can walk with us."

"What do you mean 'daughter of Persephone' and 'son of Apollo'?" I asked, beyond confused. They looked at me like I was crazy, then laughed.

"You're funny." The red head mused dreamily. My look must have convinced them I wasn't kidding.

"Has no one told you? You can't be here without knowing. I'm sure you were in the Herme's cabin at least. Someone there would have told you." Charles said, his green eyes looking me over, probably to see a hint saying I was lying.

"No, I stayed there." I motioned to Cabin 3, where I had stayed the night. Their eyes got big.

"Another of the Big 3?" they started whispering with each other.

"You can come to breakfast with us." Renee said, motioning towards her.

"Alright." I sighed, resigning to the fact that I wouldn't be getting answers from them, no matter how hard I pressed.

We walked for a while before I heard my name being called.

"Dalila!" I turned and saw the Centaur my mother had been talking to earlier. He walked up to me. "I'd like to talk to you. I'm sure you have questions."

"Yes, please!" I was so relieved that I might be able to learn what was going on.

We walked along the rows of cabins for a while.

"Alright, ask away." My mind started going a million miles a minute. I just looked at him with wide eyes, trying to decide where to start.

"Ah. I guess I'll just start with the basics. Have you heard of Greek mythology? Yes? Good. Because it's true. Each of these cabins is dedicated to a God or Goddess. This is Camp Half-Blood, home for Demigods, children of the Gods. All, well, I guess most, of the campers here are half god. They stay in the cabin dedicated to their parent." He took a breath.

"Does that mean I'm," I looked back at what I now thought to be Poseidon's cabin.

"Yes, you are Poseidon's daughter." I suddenly understood what Renee had been talking about.

"How did you know my mother?" This question had been burning inside me. How she had known about this world but never told me.

"Ah. Well, your mother was a demigod too." I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Who?" was all I could choke out.

"Hades. Another of the Big 3, I'm afraid. I'm not quite sure what your father was thinking there." He shook his head.

"So, does that make me?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Three quarters goddess, one quarter mortal. Quite an interesting situation."

"So, my dad is Poseidon- God of the Sea, and my grandfather is Hades? God of the Underworld?" I shook my head in disbelief. "How did I not know this before? And how did I not know about the whole… Greek Mythology thing? How does anyone not know?" All of my questions started coming out.

Chiron explained the Mist and almost everything I would ever need to know about Greek Mythology, and my dad and grandpa, and everything.

We walked into the main office building.

"You haven't had breakfast yet, have you?" I shook my head. He sat me down at a mahogany table. I tried to soak in all of the information that had been shoved in my face in the past 24 hours.

I had never thought that my life could go from point A to point β in so little time. I didn't even know who I was anymore. I wasn't who I had always thought I was. I wasn't even MOSTLY who I had thought I was. I might be one fourth who I had thought I was. Who am I? I'm three fourths goddess? What does that even mean? Am I supposed to have these new crazy powers or something? Water and death. That's what my family could boast. Water and death. Reign of the Sea and the Underworld. I hate it. I hate that I'm not normal. That's all I've ever wanted, but I changed schools so many times, and I could never have friends. I knew there was something not right about me, and now I know. I'm mostly Goddess.

From what Chiron told me, I could tell that my dad and grandpa didn't really like each other, that being the understatement of the year. And my mother was familiar with the staff, so obviously she stayed here at one time. So my father must have known who my mother really was when they met. What were his motives in creating something like me?

I sat, picking at some scrambled eggs in utter confusion and frustration. A lock of my hair fell down on my face. I shoved it back angrily. I didn't want to be here. I was so completely sick of being a freak and I wanted to get out of this place before I became the chew toy of camp.

"Chiron?"

"Yes?"  
"Do campers ever… Leave?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me skeptically.

"Like, I don't know. Take a vacation for a little while." I shrugged and threw an innocent smile.

"Well every once in a while campers go on quests in groups of three. But you'd have to talk to the oracle about that."

"Could I?" I practically shouted. Chiron looked at me like I was insane.

"Quests are usually very dangerous, I don't know if you're ready for something like this. You've only just realized who you are." He was talking to me like I was a baby.

_I am not a baby. And I still don't know who I am. _

"Please, Chiron. I want to go. I don't care how dangerous. I'll go."

"Alright. I'll have to let you see the oracle."


End file.
